As Cold As Ice
by stendanisjustperfect
Summary: Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) and Phil Lester (amazingphil) go to the Sony Headphones Award Ceremoney, get quite drunk and end up in the shower together. Explicit boyxboy action! Rated M for a very good reason!


(Side note: I will be carrying on with my kimmett fic, its just I needed a new story as I had such bad writers block)

Hey there, erm thanks for taking the time to click on this story and hopefully read this. Its my first phanfic so I'm sorry if its shit because I'm used to writing for another couple, who were a lot less happier than phan. I really hope you like it and pretty please leave a review, even just a few words will make me happy. I will probably make this into a long-term fic but I'll see the response this gets and go from there really. I may write in their pov's in future chapters as it's easier to display emotion. Now I'm just rambling. Rated M for end part and happy reading! A xxx

Ps. sorry if some of the details are wrong and the spelling and grammar will probably be awful (I do try but...)

Anyways enjoy! xD

•

Dan and Phil got on the train to go the short distance across london to the hotel for the Sony Headphones Awards Ceremony. They shoved both their suitcases onto the suitcase rack at the end of the carriage and went to sit at a table, they hadn't really spoken this morning, Dan didn't know whether it was because it was early on a saturday or because of what had happened the night before.

•

Yesterday...

'Phil!' Dan shouted, he was sitting cross legged on the bed, surrounded but discarded clothes.

Phil walked into dans bedroom leisurely, 'yes?'

'I can't decide what top to wear for the awards thingy'

'Why don't you wear that black t-shirt with the white circle, that you wear all the time?'

'No, I don't want to be predictable'

Phil sighed, and walked over to Dan's wardrobe, opened it and stared getting tops out.

'What about this shirt'

'No' Dan crossed his arms, and Phil raised his eyebrows.

'Erm...' Phil rummaged more, and pulled out another smart t-shirt 'this one?'

'No'

After about 10 more minutes of this Phil was frustrated.

'Just take a few and then decide when we get there, yeah?'

'I guess so...' Dan agreed.

'Okay then, I'll go pack my own bag.' Phil turned to leave, just as he stepped out of the door, Dan called him back.

'Phil'

Phil turned on his heel and looked at Dan inquisitivly.

'Can you pack my suitcase for me?'

'I'm not your personal slave'

'Pleeeeaaasse' Dan smiled, showing his teeth, dimples forming on his cheeks.

'Fine, if it will stop your whining'

'It will' dan nodded.

Dan scooched back so he was sitting at the far end of his bed, Phil picked up the suitcase from the floor and placed it in the spot that Dan had just vacated, scooped up a load of clothes, plonked them and himself at the end of the bed. He started folding them neatly and methodically placing them in a bag, he looked up to find Dan just watching him.

'Are you just gonna sit there and watch? Go and get other things you need.'

'Like...?'

'Deodorant, socks, shoes, boxers etcetera, and get that suit you wear for special occasions, I'm taking mine, just in case'

'Oh right' Dan jumped up, moved around the room collecting various items he thought he needed. Then went back to his previous spot, opposite Phil, packing these things, working in time with Phil's hands.

Once the suitcase was bulging Phil tapped the top indicating for Dan to sit on it so he could zip the bag up, Dan climbed on, struggling to stay balanced while Phil grappled to fasten it.

'Dan, you pack so much!' Phil chastised.

'I know I do' Dan replied smugly, winking.

Phil looked up and gave him a blank, unimpressed look, Dan just smiled at his own joke.

When the zip was secured, Phil went to bounce off the bed causing the mattress to wobble. Consequently Dan over balanced and toppled onto Phil, straddling his waist and squashing him. Phil laughed.

'Dan! Get off me!' He started to playfully slap Dan's arm.

It all happened in slow motion one second Dan was looking at those small, fleshy, pink lips of Phil's moving to enunciate his words. Thinking about how soft they would feel under his. And the next second it was a reality, and he tasted wonderful, more so than Dan could ever imagine. For one glorious moment he thought Phil was kissing him back, wanted this to.

Then he felt Phil move beneath him, pushing him, fighting to get away. Dan didn't want to force anything on him so he lent off. Phil's eyes were wide as he scrambled off the bed, rubbing his lips.

'Phil, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-, Phil'

'Don't worry about it' Phil mumbled as he backed out the door, faster than necessary, tripping over his feet a couple of times.

'Phil...' Dan said lamely, leaning back on the bed.

And they hadn't talked very much since.

•

'Tickets please' the ticket man brought him out of his memory. Dan looked opposite him to watch as Phil took out his ticket and handed it over, after a moments hesitation Dan did the same.

When the guy moved on, Phil studied the scenery as it rushed past and Dan tried his hardest to distract himself and become engrossed in a game on his phone, leaning back in the chair.

After a while he found that he couldn't 'Phil?' Dan started with trepidation.

Phil glanced up to see Dan look like he was having an internal argument with himself, several emotions flickering behind his eyes.

'Dan?' Phil responded with no emotion.

Dan leaned forward, placing his elbows onto the table.

'Err...yesterday, can we just forget that happened?...please?' Dan asked with a hint of fear in his voice, he didn't want to lose his mate.

Dan thought Phil's face flashed with an emotion that looked distinctly like sadness, but it was gone as soon as it came, his face returning to a mask.

Phil seemed to debate Dan's question finally he smiled,

'Yeah, course. Didn't mean anything, right?'

'Right! Do you think we are gunna get this award?'

'I'm not really sure, where are we staying?'

'Some posh-arse hotel' Phil laughed. Dan joined in, pleased that the easy banter had returned.

•

When the train pulled in, they collected their suitcases and got in to a taxi.

The hotel where the awards were going to be held was very big and very posh.

Dan and Phil walked into the reception, collected their room key and got into the elevator.

'You were right about the posh-arse thing, Dan' Phil said kinda awkwardly, not used to using words such as 'arse'.

Dan laughed, 'I'm always right' he winked and preceded to step out the elevator and locate their room. When he had done so he opened the door with ease and slung his suitcase on the double bed, he started routing around the room.

Phil walked in, also placing his suitcase on the bed, staring at Dan.

'What are you doing?'

'Looking for all the free shit we get. Look! We get free champagne' Dan jumped up excitedly with a bottle of champagne in each hand. He took two mugs and popped the cork off the bottle. Phil ducked, barley missing it. Dan passed Phil a mug full of the drink.

'Dan, we can't drink champagne out of a coffee mug at ten in the morning' Phil chastised.

'Why not?' Dan raised the mug to his mouth and downed it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 'Come on, drink up' he extended his arm and guided Phil's mug toward his mouth, sticking his tongue out a little as he did so.

After some hesitation Phil submitted and also downed his alcohol.

'Happy now?' Phil said when he had finished.

'Yep' Dan responded, reaching for the bottle and filling up the mugs again.

When the two bottles were finished, Dan laid back on the bed, closing his eyes and huffing something about being bored.

Phil agreed trying to think of something they could do. 'Hmm, do you wanna gelllll my hair up like Jedward', Phil giggled, 'I was dared ages agoooo and we could make it into a videeeooo.' His words were quite slurred, way more drunk than Dan was.

Dan opened his eyes, and they were alight with excitement. 'Hell yyes' Dan slurred back. Springing up and searching for the strong hold-hair gel, while Phil set up the camera and introduced the video, explaining why they were in a hotel room.

Dan went to sit next to Phil on the end of the bed. He started to undo the lid of hair gel and scooped some in his hand. He started rubbing it into Phil's hair, pulling strands to make them stand up, he was constantly giggling.

'This don't seem fair, Dannnnn' Phil whined.

'What ain't fair, Phillll?'

'That you gets to do this to my hair, let meeee dos it to yours!' Phil elaborately pointed at his hair.

'Err...' Dan shrugged 'sure.'

Phil mimicked Dan and scooped some gel in his hand and started rubbing it into Dan's hair.

Once they had both finished they looked in the mirror and couldn't hold back the laughter.

'How much of this crap did you put in my hair, Phil?! It feels like my scalp is gunna come off' Dan exclaimed rubbing his forehead. 'I'm going to wash it off' he stumbled to the bathroom and stared to try and pick clumps out with his fingers.

Phil walked in, told him 'let me' and went over, his hands replacing Dan's.

Dan watched as Phil intently tried to pick apart the solid gel, his face scrunching up in concentration, he could feel his warm breath against his cheek. Phil kept looking at Dan's face, gauging Dan's reaction as to not hurt him.

'You're gunna have to have a shower' Phil mumbled, his drunken excitement quickly turning into irritation at how stupid their hair gelling session was.

Dan stared to peel his clothes off, quickly stripping his body of his t-shirt, jeans and socks. Keeping his underwear on.

'Dan! What are you doing?' Phil asked shocked.

'Having a shower' Dan stepped into the bath, which doubled as a shower. 'Come'on! Strip and get in' Dan looked at Phil impatiently.

'Dan...I don't think that's wise' Phil sighed becoming a little more sober.

'We're keeping our underwear on, what's the big deal?' Dan said, sounding slightly more affronted than he probably should.

'Fine!' Phil took off his own shirt and jeans. Toeing off his mismatching socks as he grabbed the complimentary hair and body wash, jumping into the bath tub along side Dan.

Dan turned the water on and, startled, practically jumped onto Phil. Their naked chests flush against one another.

'Fuck, that's cold!' Dan breathed. When the water ran warm, Dan moved under it and sighed at the feel of it, he took the bottle of shampoo. 'More free shit!' He exclaimed and rubbed it in his hair, then they swapped places. Phil's earlier irritation defusing as the water rushed over him.

After a few minutes of scrubbing and rinsing, Dan's hair was clean but Phil was struggling with his.

'Dan! Help me' he whined. Dan reached out and stared rubbing the shampoo into Phil's scalp, massaging it.

Dan lowered his eyes from where they were watching his hands in Phil's hair, to see Phil intently watching his lips, which were parted in concentration. Phil looked up into Dan's eyes when he realised Dan's hand movements in his hair had stopped, they starred at each other for what seemed like an age.

Phil reached up on tip toes and connected their lips, gently moving his lips against Dan's. Phil moaned as Dan swiped his tongue along Phil's bottom lip, he parted his lips for him. The kiss deepened, tongues colliding, teeth clashing and breathing becoming erratic.

Dans hands were still tangled in Phil's hair, Phil moved his hands to Dan's hips and slid them along the rim of his boxers, palming Dan's semi through the dark material. Dan grunted, breaking the kiss and resting their foreheads together. Phil looked at Dan's face, scanning it for signs of hesitation but gladly finding none. They were both heavily panting, water running over their nearly naked bodies.

Dan rejoined their lips, Phil opened his mouth almost immediately. Dan leant his arm behind Phil to turn the shower off and practically dragged Phil out of the shower, over the pile of discarded clothes and into the hotel room, never breaking the kiss.

Phil stuck his hand out and searched for the towels which were still folded on the edge of the bed, he grabbed one and tried to get most of the water off their bodies, Dan pushed Phil onto the bed grabbing another towel and whipping it in the air, bringing it down on Phil's arse, making the skin wobble. Phil moaned in arousal. Dan laughed and removed his damp, tented boxers.

Dan pushed both towels onto the floor and climbed up Phil's body, like a cat stalking its pray. When he reached Phil's face he started kissing his jaw moving to his mouth. He rubbed their groins together shamelessly, both of them moaning, both of them enjoying the delicious friction created, both of them leaking pre-cum and both of them becoming lost in each others bodies.

Dan gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving down his body, licking a line with his tongue down from Phil's mouth, over his stomach, swirling his tongue around Phil's belly button and on down his treasure trail. When he reached Phil's boxers he yanked them off, and Phil's hard dick sprung up against his abdomen, Dan stared at it and his pupils dilated, his eyes flicked between Phil's face and his cock.

Suddenly Dan dipped and secured his mouth around the head, Phil bucking at the warm, wet suction Dan's mouth was creating. Dan moved his head lower, bobbing it up and down, then removed Phil's cock from his mouth and started to lick around the base and balls, light teasing licks. He could hear Phil huffing above him, seemingly becoming impatient.

'Daaannn' Phil whined.

'Hmm?' Dan hummed.

'...Suck me off' Dan chuckled at how upfront Phil was being.

'No please?' He questioned.

'Please suck me off Daniel?'

'Better' Dan slowly moved to Phil's dick, too slow for Phil's liking so he reached down and grabbed at Dan's hair and guided his mouth to his groin. Dan took Phil's cock right down to the root, deep throating him, Phil whimpered and the profanities leaving his mouth encouraged Dan to lift this left hand and indicate for Phil to suck on two fingers, which he did so gladly, the soft pink muscle curling around Dan's fingers, coating them with saliva.

Dan removed them and brought them to Phil's twitching entrance, he slowly pushed one in, the previous warm shower making it easier as Phil's body muscles were relaxed. Phil's hands gripped the bedsheets, his knuckles turning white. Dan pushed his finger in and out with the rhythm of his bobbing head. Phil moaned and lifted this stomach of the bed, Dan used his free hand to gently push phil back down so he was back against the mattress again. Dan added another finger, stretching Phil.

'Dan, fuck, uhhhh...jesus, I'm...I'm, oh my god...I'm gunna, gunna' Phil was talking in uncomprehendable sentences but Dan kind of got the jist.

Dan dropped Phil's dick, 'Cum?' Phil nodded.

Dan stopped his movements, unzipping and routing through his bag until he found a condom and lube he keeps for 'emergences'. He started jerking himself off, getting himself ready. Phil took the condom off of Dan and batted Dan's hands away. He ripped the packet and rolled it on squirting copious amounts of lube on Dan's sheathed dick and his own hole. He bent his legs and held onto his knees, giving Dan a perfect view of his twitching entrance.

Dan visibly gulped and his mouth watered. He crawled forward placing his elbows either side of Phil's head, leaning down so their faces were millimetres apart.

'Ready?' Dan whispered.

'Yeah' Phil breathed, smiling. He let go of his knees, instead wrapping his legs around Dan's hips, linking his ankles and rubbing his feet against Dan's arse.

Dan lined himself up, lent down and kissed Phil. In one fluid motion he pushed in past Phil's resisting ring of muscle and into pure heaven. They both moaned into each others mouths and Dan felt Phil wincing slightly, resisting against the intrusion. Dan broke the kiss.

'Are you okay?' Dan asked concerned, stopping his movements.

Phil nodded, 'just a bit painful.'

Dan's looked at Phil understandingly, 'relax, yeah? You'll get past the pain in a minute, trust me'

'I do trust you, Dan' Phil said sweetly.

They smiled at each other before Phil started to push his feet on Dan's arse indicating he wanted him to carry on.

Dan slowly pushed all the way in, taking care not to hurt the moaning, writhing, smiling Phil underneath him. He moved his dick around to try and find that sweet spot inside Phil.

After a few tries Phil screamed out Dan's name his voice laced with pure ecstacy and Dan knew he had found it. He slid out then slammed back in again hitting Phil's prostate effortlessly every time. He captured Phil's mouth with a sloppy lopsided kiss and they settled into the steady rhythm of Dan's thrusts. Phil's moans and screams made it hard for Dan to kiss him but never the less he wanted that connection to help Phil through any discomfort he may have.

When he was close Phil's legs loosened around Dan's hips and his head rolled back, exposing his neck. Dan planted wet kisses down his jaw, over his adam's apple and started to suck on his ear lobe.

Dan reached down and took hold of Phil's wet cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, rubbing over the sensitive tip with his thumb, muttering obscenities and occasionally grunting, causing Phil's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Dan's thrusts became more erratic and after a few more strokes Phil exploded over both of them. The feel of Phil's muscles contracting in his orgasam sent Dan over the edge, he released his load into the latex that covered his cock. Phil's legs dropped from Dan's hips and Dan collapsed on top of Phil, he laid his head on Phil's chest and could hear Phil's heart racing. Phil curled his arms around Dan's back, holding him through his post orgasmic high.

A couple minutes later Dan had enough strength to move off of Phil, slowly extract his dick and make his way to the bathroom. He rolled the condom off and tied it up, flinging it in the bin.

He returned to the bed with a wet flannel and a towel. He began to gently remove the cum from Phil's stomach and flaccid dick using the damp flannel, drying him with the fluffy white towel. Once done he bent over and kissed Phil's soft abdomen, his chest, his neck, his jaw and finally gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Dan cleaned himself then put the towels back into the bathroom. He climbed under the duvet and Phil followed, moving in close and resting his head on Dan's shoulder. Both of their body's covered in a thin layer of sweat. Dan wrapped his arm around Phil's hips, placing his hand on one of Phil's round arse checks and giving it a squeeze, making Phil laugh.

'Well at least something happened on this trip even if we don't get the award' Dan chuckled and waited for Phil's reply. After getting none he looked down and realised Phil was asleep, his chest moving in a slow rhythm while his limbs lay spent.

Dan settled his chin in Phil's hair and too sunk into the wonderful world of sleep, holding the one thing he thought he could never have, but will always want.


End file.
